Das verborgene Herz
by Severina V. Snape
Summary: Es sind ca. 11 Jahre seit dem 7. Schuljahr des Goldenen Trios vergangen. Voldemort wurde besiegt, die Zauberwelt lebt in Frieden. Professor Severus Snape unterrichtet nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Es war fast Winter, Mitte Dezember und er saß im Wohnzimmer sein
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:**  
Alle Figuren im Harry-Potter-Universum gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers und wer sonst noch rechtmäßigerBesitzerund Geldverdiener ist. Ich gehöre leider nicht dazu. Alles nur ausgeliehen, um damit zu "spielen".  
Und ich verdiene kein Geld, keinen Knut, keine Galleone, kein Cent, keinen Euro, noch sonst eine Währung damit -leider-.

* * *

Das ist meine erste fanfic, also bitte verbrennt mich nicht gleich auf dem Scheiterhaufen.  
Ich liebe Severus Snape und Hermoine Granger - am liebsten hätte ich den Tränkeprofessor aber für mich alleine ;-)  
aber auch er gehört mir nicht -leider-  
Der Titel wurde durch den Refrain eines Liedes geprägt, das ich einmal gehört habe: ..." Und keinen ließ der Clown, der Clown, in sein Herz hineinschaun"  
Der Clown hat allerdings nichts mit Professor Severus Snape zu tun (also nicht gleich ausrasten).  
Die Story ist nicht beta gelesen, also alle Fehler sind von mir.

* * *

Es sind ca. 11 Jahre seit dem 7. Schuljahr des Goldenen Trios vergangen.Voldemort wurde besiegt, Die Zauberwelt lebt in Frieden.  
Professor Severus Snape unterrichtet nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Es war fast Winter, Mitte Dezember und er saß im Wohnzimmer seines Landhauses....

**DAS VERBORGENE HERZ  
**

**PROLOG**

Es war fast Winter, Mitte Dezember, draußen war es schon früh dunkel geworden. Er saß im Wohnzimmer seines Landhauses vor dem Kaminmit einer großen Tasse Tee und ein paar Schokoladenkeksen. Um genau zu sein, es war der siebte Winter nach Voldemorts Untergang.Mittlerweile gestand er sich selber zu, ihn beim Namen zu nennen und nicht mehr "der dunkle Lord" zu sagen.  
Draußen war es bitterkalt geworden, zu kalt für Schnee, der Wind war eisig und er war froh zuhause zu sein.  
Severus Snape und zu hause.... in einem Satz... paradox...dachte er.

Ja vieles hatte sich seit Kriegsende verändert.  
Aber sein Landhaus war zu seinem Zuhause geworden. Hogwarts war es schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte resigniert - 2 Jahre nach der großen Schlacht. Albus hatte schnell Ersatz gefunden - Hogwarts intelligenteste Schülerin seit Jahrzehnten, Kriegsheldin, ebenso Inhaberin des Merlin-Ordens-Erster-Klasse für die Verdienste während des Kampfes an der Seite von Harry Potter, des Jungen-der-die-Zauberwelt-rettete.  
Hermine Granger, mittlerweile selbst Tränkemeisterin und Ehren-Professorin für Verwandlung an der Magischen Unversität in Oxford.

Harry Potter hatte erst mal eine Auszeit genommen und dann Quidditch für die Britische Nationalmannschaft gespielt. Danach hatte er Madame Hooch abgelöst und den Flugunterricht übernommen. Neville Longbottom hatte ein ausgezeichnetes Studium in Kräuterkunde absolviert und nach einiger Zeit als deren Assistent Professor Sprout abgelöst.

Ginevra Weasley oder besser bekannt als Ginny Weasley-Potter hatte erfolgreich eine Ausbildung als Medi-Hexe in St. Mungos abgeschlossen und warzweite Krankenschwester in Hogwarts geworden. Madame Pomfrey war nach dem Krieg nicht mehr diesselbe, fühlte sich aber noch nicht alt genug, um ihren Job aufzugeben und beschloß so ihre Nachfolgerin gründlich einzuarbeiten und Ginny all das beizubringen, was sie in St. Mungo's nicht gelernt hatte- eben die Dinge, die man sich durch Berufserfahrung aneignet.

Ron Weasley begann und beendete eine Ausbildung als Auror und heiratete Luna Lovegood, nach den letzten Gerüchten hatten sie mittlerweile drei liebe Kinder. Das Goldene Trio hatte also überlebt.  
Der Orden verlor einige Mitglieder; Remus Lupin trauerte immernoch um Nymphadora Tonks, sie war viele auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben, ebenso wie Billy und Percy Weasley, um nur einige zu nennen.

Minerva McGonagall und Albus gaben nach dem Krieg ihre Hochzeit bekannt und blieben in der Funktion Schulleiter und Stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Nachdem Charlie Weasley wieder aus Rumänien zurückgekehrt war und seine Frau Fleur Delacour die Stelle von Professor Flitwick übernahm, konnten Professor Flitwick und Sprout endlich auch ihr Eheleben und ihren wohlverdienten Ruhestand genießen.  
Es war als ob ihn in Hogwarts niemand wirklich vermißte. Die Schüler mit Sicherheit nicht, dachte er.

Er hatte sich in sein Tränkelabor seinen Landhauses zurückgezogen und an der Forschung von Zaubertränken weitergearbeitet. Etwas worüber er aufging, was ihn so beschäftigte, dass er das Essen fast vergaß, wäre da nicht sein besorgter Hauself Wirli gewesen. Aber seine Arbeit verdrängte auch die großen schwarzen Gedankenwolken, die von Zeit zu Zeit aufzogen. Gedanken an seine Zeit als Spion und Doppel-Agent, sein Leid, seine Arbeit für den Orden des Phoenix konnten seine Zeit als Todesser nicht aufheben und es gab viele die ihn immerwieder daran erinnerten.

Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden ihm als Dank und Anerkennung der Zaubererwelt diesen Orden zu verleihen. Er hatte im entscheidenden Moment des Kampfes Harry Potter das Leben gerettet, damit er Voldemort engültig vernichten konnte.  
Aber niemand hat ihm je persönlich gedankt für all die Jahre der Entbehrung, der Fassade. Zugegeben er war gut darin gewesen.  
Gut war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts - er war ein Meister der Okklumentik und des Schauspiels - wie hätte er sonst den dunklen Lord täuschen können. Tatsache war durch all seinen Sarkassmus und seine Art kam ihm auch niemand näher. Nicht dass er das all die Jahre gewünscht hätte. Es wäre nur ein großes Risiko gewesen für Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Er hätte niemand in Gefahr bringen wollen und so hatte er es auch für besser gehalten allein und unnahbar zu sein und niemand hatte es geschafft sich durch diese Mauern hindurchzukämpfen. Aber es hatte auch niemand je versucht....Albus und Minerva, das war eine andere Sache, sie gehörten einer anderen Kategorie an.

Er war gebrandmarkt. Für immer gezeichnet- auch wenn das Mal auf seiner Haut, an seinem linken Vorderarm verblaßt war.  
Er war tief gezeichnet in seiner Seele und es gibt Wunden, Narben, die nie heilen, die immer sichtbar sind.  
Einmal ein Todesser - immer ein Todesser.

Er hätte großes Glück gehabt - Er sollte froh sein, nie nach Aszkaban gekommen zu sein, wie seinesgleichen, sagten die Leute.  
Was wußten diese Leute schon...

Nichts in seinem Leben konnte er tun um Verzeihung erlangen, Nachlaß, oder Vergebung... egal was er tat. Die Buße reichte nie aus.Die Nächte, in denen selbst der Traumlose-Schlaf-Trank nicht half, die Albträume die immer wiederkehrten und ihn quälten. Die vielen Menschen, die erin seiner Zeit als Todesser gequält und getötet hat, egal ob er es schneller oder weniger schmerzhaft als seine Todesser-Kollegen getan hatte aber danach fragte niemand. Es gab eine Zeit, da konnte er all dies wunderbar verdrängen....was wäre auch gewesen wenn Voldemort diese Schwäche an ihm entdeckt hätte... er wäre das nächste Opfer gewesen.

Was wußten Albus und Minerva schon? Bei aller Freundschaft!  
Aber was er erlebt hatte konnte niemand verstehen. niemand begreifen.  
niemand nachempinden. Es war etwas was er keinem, keinem Menschen auf dieser Welt wünschen würde oder als Fluch anhexen würde. Entgegen aller landläufig verbreiteten Meinung, war er ein Mensch, er hatte ein Herz und er hatte Gefühle.

Ja, er, Severus Sebastian Snape, hatte Gefühle! Gefühle, die ihm keiner zugestand. Gefühle, die er manchmal am liebsten samt seinem Leben beenden wollte. Die Sehnsucht nach Liebe und geliebt zu werden. Für jemanden zu sorgen, zusammen zu sein für den Rest des Lebens, eine Familie gründen.... .... aber wer wollte das schon...mit Ihm zusammensein... niemand in den letzten Jahren...niemand würde je die übergroße-schwarze-Fledermaus aus den Kerkern lieben.

Er war kein schöner Mann. Sein fettiges Haar, seine Hakennase, seine schiefen gelben Zähne...mittlerweile war er 49, kein Alter in der Zaubererwelt, da war er noch jung, verglichen mit Albus oder Nicholas Flamel. Aber er hatte Dinge in seinem Leben erlebt, die ihn hatten altern lassen. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich wie 70 fühlte.

Seine Gedanken gingen weiter in die Tiefe...  
Weihnachtszeit. Die Zeit in der die Muggel Advent feierten, spezielle Riten hatten wie zum Beispiel Weihnachtskekse backen Punsch und Glühwein zu trinken und Lebkuchen zu essen, ja Lebkuchen.  
Wer dachte schon, dass er, Severus Sebastian Snape, Europas jüngster Tränkemeister und Hogwarts berühmt berüchtigter Ex-Professor für Zaubertränke, Ex-Todesser, Inhaber des Merlin-Ordens-Erster Klasse, Kriegsheld und doch am meisten gehaßter und gemiedener Zauberer so etwas von der Muggelwelt wußte... Niemand.

Niemand wußte, dass er ein Jahr seines Lebens mit dem Studium "Meiterhafte Zaubertränke des Mittelalters" bei einem prominenten deutschen Zaubertrankmeister verbracht hatte. Nicht einmal Albus wußte es. Es war über 2 Jahrzehnte her...in Nürnberg...bei Hubert von Tränkewein und er lernte sehr viel in dieser Zeit, nicht nur über Zaubertränke...  
Und Severus trifftete immer weiter ab mit seinen Gedanken....Nürnberg.. Lebkuchen...Weihnachtszeit....Schnee... Hubert von Tränkewein...

Er saß immernoch vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer seines Landhauses. Er saß in seinem Ohrensessel aus schwarzem Leder. ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand und dachte an das Jahr zurück, welches wohl das schönste in seinem Leben gewesen war.  
Die Zeit bei Professor Hubert von Tränkewein und dessen Familie.


	2. Erinnerungen I

**Hey meinen Dank an meine ersten beiden Reviewer!!**

**cardie: kein Problem, wenn ich seiner mal "habhaft" werde! (Ha,...das sag ich jetzt! Aber ich glaube, dann gebe ich ihn nicht mehr her und teile ihn auch mit niemandem!!! ggg) - Hey. Ich mag Deine Übersetzungen von Hidden truths- ich liebe diese fanfic über alles -  
bin froh, dass sie auch nun ins Deutsche übersetzt wird! (ich lese auch viele engl. ff's und einige haben echt eine Übersetzung verdient!-  
Ich würde gerne mal Italienische oder Spanische lesen mit Severus Snape oh...amore....)  
OK!! Autor, komm zur Sache und schreib weiter....JA AA ICH KOMM JA SCHON.... (Seufz-und-schmacht-und-weiterschreibt)**

hbt3:  Ich hoffe doch, wir erfahren mehr über Tränkeweins Familie? Da gabs doch sicher eine Tochter!?> Abwarten, Geduld!!!  
nimm Dir noch'ne Tasse Tee und paar Weihnachtsplätzchen...

**und nun viel Freude mit dem neuen Kapitel, klein aber fein und immernoch nicht betagelesen, weilich so selbstsüchtig war und schonmal alles was ich geschrieben habe bei hochgeladen hab.... weil ich auf reviewswarte und Eure Anmerkungen und so weiter und so fort!!!

* * *

**

**1. KAPITEL ERINNERUNGEN I.**

Als Wirli seinen Hauselfenpflichten nachkam und fragen wollte, was sein Meister zum Abendessen wünschte, sah er, dass  
er vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen war. Das leere Glas stand auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Ohrensessel und die Flasche  
Feuerwhiskey war halb leer.

Wirli wußte, dass sein Herr und Meister nicht geweckt werden wollte, außer in dringenden Notfällen, wobei der Elf ein breites  
Elfengrinsen von einem Elfenohr zum anderen hatte, "Notfälle sind immer dringend" dachte der Elf und machte sich daran für  
seinen Meister zu sorgen.

Die Stunden des sorglosen Schlafes ohne Albträume waren rar und so war es besser ihn ohne Abendessen schlafen zu lassen.  
Sie hatten eine Vereinbarung getroffen, nachdem er ein paar Mal vor dem Kamin im Sessel eingeschlafen war und am nächsten  
Morgen über ausgerengte Wirbel, Verspannungen und starke Rückenschmerzen geklagt hatte.

Er war halt nicht mehr der Jüngste und Voldemorts Torturen hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.  
Spuren, die auch die vielen Heilzauber und Heiltränke nicht ganz kurieren konnten.

Der kleine Hauself hatte die Erlaubnis erhalten, ihn magisch ins Bett befördern zu dürfen, was er nun auch tat. Elfen hatten ihre  
eigene Magie und so ließ er Severus in sein Schlafzimmer schweben, zauberte ihm seinen tannengrünen Pyjama an und ließ  
ihn in seinem mit einem Wärmezauber belegten Bett nieder.

Leise schloß der Elf die Tür und dachte...niemand würde glauben, dass Severus Snape es liebte in hellen Räumen zu leben,  
umgeben von hellem Holz und warmen Farbtönen. Und wieder wunderte der Elf sich, wie wenig Geschöpfe seinen Meister doch kannten.

Severus erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als es schon lange hell war. Er hatte lange und ausgiebig geschlafen wie schon lange  
nicht mehr. Er lag im Bett und dachte an den vergangenen Abend. Er war vor dem Kamin mit einer Erinnerung an seine Zeit in Nürnberg eingeschlafen und diese hatte ihn ins Reich der Träume entführt. Nun lag er hier in seinem Bett. "Ah, Wirli" - "gut dass wir diese Vereinbarung getroffen haben, sagte er nun zu sich selbst und war froh jemanden um sich herum zu haben, dem er vertraute und der sich um ihn sorgte. Auch wenn es "nur" ein Hauself war.

Das Unterbewußtsein war ein Universum für sich. Immerwieder kehrten seine Gedanken nach Nürnberg zurück. Dieses eine Jahr....

Mühsam begab er sich ins Bad und nahm erst mal eine ausgiebige warme Dusche dann machte er sich fertig... bequeme Kleidung, keine Roben, die hatte er lange genig getragen und war froh, wenn er Hosen, Hemden und Pullover tragen konnte. Schwarz war zwar immernoch bevorzugt, aber er hatte auch andere Farben ganz gerne wie zum Beispiel anthrazit und bordeauxrot, marineblau und tannengrün...

Einiges hatte er anfertigen lassen, da er sich nicht immer wohl fühlte für einen Kleidereinkauf in der Muggelwelt, aber wozu gab es denn Zauberhafte Schneider? Für gutes Geld wurde auch er erstklassig bedient, auch als Ex-Todesser. So war nun einmal die Welt.

Er wählte eine bequeme anthrazitfarbene Anzugshose mit einem weißen Stehkragenhemd und einen weinroten Pullover. Dann ging er hinunter ins Eßzimmer um sich von Wirli erst mal ein feines Frühstück zubereiten zu lassen und dem Elf zu danken, dass er seit langem einmal wieder ohne Unterbrechung durchschlafen konnte und in Gedanken sagte er sich noch" und meine Träume alles andere als Albträume gewesen sind..."


	3. Erinnerungen II

**2. Kapitel**

**Erinnerungen II

* * *

**

Severus saß am Tisch im Eßzimmer, die dritte Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, er aß die Reste seines Butterbrötchens und stocherte in dem mittlerweile erkalteten Rührei herum. "Wann war ich das letze Mal so tief in meine Gedanken versunken?", fragte er sich und schob den Teller beiseite. Wirli sah, dass ihr Meister heute wohl fertig mit dem Frühstück war und ließ alles außer dem Kaffee in die Küche verschwinden. Wenn Severus Snape so in Gedanken war, ließ man ihn am besten alleine.

Severus ging zur Couch am Kamin und setze sich mit einem Seufzer nieder. Er schaute aus dem  
Fenster, draußen hatte es begonnen zu schneien, dicke Schneeflocken in einem immergrößer werdenden Tempo und er schloß kurz die Augen und dacht wieder an....

"Nürnberg"... er wußte es noch, als ob es gestern gewesen ist.  
Es war das Jahr nach seinem Schulabschluß in Hogwarts. Er saß in seiner Studentenbude in Oxford und war gerade in eine Erstausgabe von "Höchstpotente Zaubertränke" vertieft, als eine große braune Eule am Fenster Einlaß suchte. Etwas überrascht öffnete er der beharrlichen Eule das Fenster, nahm ihr die Pergamentrolle vom Bein ab, gab ihr ein paar Eulenkekse und Wasser und ließ sie bei seinem Raben auf der Stange ausruhen.

Er brach das Siegel und entrollte einen Brief von Hubert von Tränkewein, der ihm mitteilte, dass er ihm am 01. August 1979 in Nürnberg im "Kesselbräu", dem Verbindungsstück der Nürnbergschen Muggelwelt mit der Zaubererwelt, erwarten würde, um ihn dort abzuholen. Er war für sein privates Studienjahr angenommen worden. Von einem Lehrmeister, von dem er wußte, dass er in einem Zeitraum von 50 Jahren bisher nur 3 Studenten für eine Ausbildungszeit überhaupt angenommen hatte und er war der vierte. Severus war beeindruckt.

Gut er wußte, dass er gut war, aber er hatte seinen neuen Meister auch davon überzeugen müssen. Seine Forschungen um den Wolfsbanntrank mit einer Recherche bis ins Mittelalter waren seine Auszeichnung gewesen. Slytherinmäßig hatte er den größten Teil der Arbeit mit Texten aus Frankreich, Italien und Rumänien belegt, die Zeugnis über die Herkunft des Trankes gaben und alle ihren Ursprung im Mittelalter hatten. Damit hatte er Hubert von Tränkewein wohl restlos überzeugt, ein vorzüglicher Student für "Meisterhafte Zaubertränke des Mittelalters" zu sein. Also stand dem nichts mehr im Wege.

Plus durch die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehr-Trankes hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt die Zeit vom 01.09.1978 bis zum 01.07.1979 doppelt zu nutzen und dieser Zeitraum ermöglichte ihm seinen Abschluß als Zaubertrankmeister. Ein Auslands-studium und dazu noch in einem solch außergewöhnlichen Thema war etwas Besonderes und brachte besondere Anerkennung in der Branche. Ja, er war immer gut gewesen, auch im Experimentieren und Erforschen, aber auch im Recherchieren. Das kam ihm natürlich voll zugute und so hatte er seinen Meistertitel bereits nach 2 Jahren in der Tasche. In der Tat er war der jüngste Zaubertrankmeister, um den die Zauberwelt wußte.

Severus grinste in sich hinein. Das Streben nach Macht und Anerkennung, so was wird einem reinblütigen Zauberer wohl in die Wiege gelegt. Nicht umsonst erhielt auch er eine sehr fundierte Ausbildung in den Dunklen Künsten. Wohl mehr wie jeder andere in seiner Jugend. Als er als Schüler nach Hogwarts kam, kannte er schon mehr Flüche, als mancher Schüler nachdem er die Abschlußprüfungen hinter sich hatte.

Und Severus griff sich an seinen linken Unterarm, wo er immernoch das Mal spürte, ein Gefühl,das seinen Körper durchströmte, etwas das ihn bis zum letzten Atemzug verfolgen würde. Einen Moment lang war er abgelenkt und dachte daran wie es dazu kam, dass er, Severus Snape ein Todesser wurde, sich Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Voldemord, anschloß.

Wann genau hatte er diesen Entschluß gefaßt, diese Entscheidung getroffen, mit Konsequenzen, mit denen er als 19 Jähriger damals rechnete?  
Ja, er hatte es aus Überzeugung getan. Aber aus einer ganz anderen heraus, als jeder vermutete.

Severus ging ins Bad um seinen Kaffee loszuwerden. Für jede Tasse Kaffee kamen nun mal drei heraus und nachdem er ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt war, rief er Wirli zu sich und beauftragte ihn, ihm eine Kanne Tee zu bringen und ein paar Weihnachtsplätzchen. Mit einem "Plopp"verschwand der Elf, um in magischer Eile mit dem Gewünschten wieder aufzutauchen.

Nachdem er sich den ersten Spritzgebäckkringel in den Mund gestopft hatte, kehrte Severus in seinen Gedanken wieder in die Zeit vor 25 Jahren zurück.  
Er erinnerte sich an den Tag vor der Abreise.

Er hatte den größten Teil seiner Habseligkeiten, die aus mehreren schwarzen Roben und anderen Kleidungsstücken und aus einigen Büchern bestanden, bereits geschrumpft und in den Schrankkoffer verfrachtet, als ihm die Idee kam noch schnell in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren, um noch einige Federkiele und Pergamentrollen zu besorgen. Er wunderte sich über sich selber, da er sonst nie dorthin ging, es sei den zu Florish &Botts oder um Zaubertrankzutaten zu besorgen. Manchmal streunte er auch in der Nokturngasse rum, wenn er etwas Ausgefallenes oder Illegales für sein Studium oder seine Arbeit benötigte.

Als er bei "Buch&Kunst" an der Kasse stand, fiel sein Blick auf einen Stapel gebundener Notizbücher in Leder. Als der Verkäufer den fragenden Blick seines Kunden sah, teilte er ihm mit, das dies "Ledergebundene Tagebücher der Magischen Buchbindergilde in Vilnius" seien und dass diese sehr beliebt bei den Hexen und Zauberern in Litauen waren. Alle waren selbstverständlich mit Anti-Schmutz und Anti-Tintenauslauf-Zaubern versehen und mit einem besonderen Persönlichkeits-Geheimnis-Verwahr-Zauber für den diese Bücher bekannt waren. Das hatte sein Interesse geweckt.

Der Zauberer an der Kasse teilte ihm weiter mit, dass die Besonderheit darin bestand, das dass Tagebuch ein magisches Band mit demjenigen einging, der zuerst in das Buch hineinschreiben würde. Nur dieser könne es öffnen, das Geschriebene lesen und weiter darin schreiben. Es war auch in der Lage, Bilder, die mit dem Zauberstab eingefügt wurden, zu verwahren. Alles was das Tagebuch beeinhaltet würde sich nur dem Schreiber offenbaren und der PersönlichkeitsGeheimnis-Verwahrzauber konnte nur durch diesen aufgehoben werden durch eine Art "Fingerabdruckkontrolle". Der Inhalt würde auch für einen Nebenstehenden nicht ersichtlich sein, es sei denn, er würde durch den "Lese-Erlaubnis-Zauber" dazu ermächtigt.

Severus war beeindruckt, Verwandlung in Verbindung mit Zaubersprüchen war nie sein bevorzugtes Schulfach gewesen und die Idee für dieses eine Jahr ein Tagebuch zu schreiben war verlockend und so hatte er ein in terrakottafarbenes Ledertagebuch mitgenommen.

Das Tagebuch. Wo hatte er eigentlich dieses Tagebuch? Und wieso dachte er gerade heute, gerade jetzt daran? Die Weihnachtsplätzchen. Sie hatten die Erinnerung daran hervorgerufen. In dem Tagebuch standen nicht nur die Ereignisse dieses Jahres drin sondern auch besondere Zaubertrankrezepte und etwas, was sich niemand vorstellen konnte: verschiedene Rezepte für Weihnachtsplätzchen und Lebkuchen. Eine Tradition die in Nürnberg bis ins Mittelalter zurückging und das Zubereiten und genaue Abmessen der Gewürze und Zutaten für diese Leckereien hatte ihn schon damals an das Zubereiten von Zaubertränken erinnert. Ja... er würde mit Wirli zusammen versuchen, einige dieser Rezepturen zum Leben zu bringen.

Aber wo war das Tagebuch???


	4. Das Tagebuch und das Geheimfach

**Disclaimer:** immernoch nix meins außer "Wirli" aber das hat nix zu sagen. Ich spiele mit JKR's Figuren, ich benutze sie, ich bade sie, ich obliviate sie und gebe alles brav zurück und wünsch' mir für nächstes Weihnachten einen Severus Snape.... so - jetzt wißt Ihr's!!!  
Also Dank an alle Reviewer und ich hoffe ihr freut Euch. Über weitere Reviews freue ich mich! g

* * *

**3. Kapitel**

**Das Tagebuch und das Geheimfach**

_"Wirli" - "Ja, Meister?!" "Weißt Du wo das terrakottafarbene Ledernotizbuch ist, das ich während meines __Aufenthaltes in Nürnberg benutzt habe?" "Meister?" _Der Elf schaute seinen Herrn ziemlich verwirrt und fragend aus seinen übergroßen Knopfaugen an und Severus Snape blickte den Elfen durchdringend aus seinen tiefen käferschwarzen Augen an, während er sich zu dem Elfen herunterbeugte und ihm seine schwarzen, mittlerweile mehr als schulterlangen Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Seine Haare waren schon lange nicht mehr so fettig und schmierig wie vor Jahren, als er noch täglich Stunden in Zaubertrankklassenzimmer mit zig brodelnden Kesseln zubrachte und jeden Morgen eine "Schwer-Entflammbar-Zauber"über sich legen mußte. Als Severus sah, dass Wirli seinen Meister zum ersten Mal mit Furcht in den Augen ansah, realisierte er, dass er den Elfen schier angeschrieen hatte und dass der Elf überhaupt nichts von dem Tagebuch wissen konnte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn fast wie ein Cruciatus-Fluch.

_"Nichts- Wirli- entschuldige bitte, ich wollte Dich nicht anschreien, ich suche ein bestimmtes Buch, aber Du kannst gar nicht __wissen wo es ist" _sagte er nun etwas ruhiger und freundlicher zu dem Elfen. Der Elf sah ihn immernoch fragend an, überlegte schnell und antwortete dann: _"Kann Wirli Meister suchen helfen?" "Soll Wirli Elfen in Snape Manor um Hilfe bitten?" "Was kann Wirli tun, Meister?" _Severus merkte, dass der Elf sich nun wirklich Sorgen um ihn machte und sagte: _"Danke Wirli, nein, wir müssen niemanden in Snape Manor __bemühen und es nützt auch nichts, wenn wir das Landhaus hier auf den Kopf stellen- ich weiß wo das besagte Buch ist. Ich habe es in__einem Geheimfach in Hogwarts in meinen ehemaligen Räumen vergessen." _Dem Elfen entging der traurige Unterton in der Stimme seines Herrn nicht und er meinte auch eine gewisse Ratlosigkeit gehört zu haben. "Sein Meister hatte etwas Wertvolles vergessen? Er, der Herr jeder Lage war?! Wie hatte das geschehen können? Und er wußte, dass eine weitere Frage jetzt nicht angebracht war und sagte nur:  
_"Wenn Meister Severus sonst keine Wünsche mehr hat, kehrt Wirli in die Küche zurück, um das Mittagessen fertig zu machen!"  
__"Ja- das __ist zur Zeit alles, danke Wirli!" _Und mit einem "Plopp" war der Elf verschwunden.

Wie konnte er nur das Tagebuch vergessen, wie konnte er überhaupt das Geheimfach vergessen, als er aus den Kerkern ausgezog? Und wie kam er jetzt wieder daran, ohne sein Geheimnis preiszugeben? Jetzt, wo Miss-ich-weiß-alles-Granger schon seit Jahren in diesen Räumen wohnte? Er griff sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand an die Stelle seiner Nase zwischen seinen beiden Augenbrauen und überlegte, ob er noch genug Kopfschmerztrank in Vorrat hatte.

* * *

Derweil in Hogwarts....  
Hermine war im Wohnzimmer ihrer Kerkersuite zu gange. Nicht umsonst hatte sie bei ihrer Ehemaligen Hauslehrerin Minerva McGonagall eine Auszeichnung in Verwandlung bekommen und war in Zaubersprüchen schon die beste im ersten Schuljahr gewesen. Lächelnd dachte Hermine an die Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor Flitwick zurück in der Ron ihr mitteilte, sie könne es ja vormachen, wenn sie es denn besser könnte. Ja, - und sie konnte es besser. Sie brachte als erste ihre Feder zum Schweben. Und mit einem _"wingardium leviosa"_ brachte sie eine weitere Tannengirlande über der Tür vom Büro zum Wohnzimmer an.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Steine an der rechten Seite der Wohnzimmertüre. Die Steine am Ende der Girlande, so etwa einen halben Meter vom Boden, sahen etwas anders aus, als die übrigen. Komisch, das war ihr noch nie aufgefallen. zugegeben, so genau hatte sie sich diese Ecke in all den Jahren, seit sie in diesen Räumen war, auch noch nie angesehen.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck glich wohl dem, den sie hatte, als Harry im ersten Schuljahr mit ihr und Ron in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück saß und den Tagespropheten lass, als dieser von dem Einbruch bei Gringotts berichtete, von dem Verlies 713, das Harry mit Hagrid besucht hatte.... der Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie nachdachte, wenn es ein Rätsel zu lösen galt, ja wenn es da offensichtlich etwas zu entdecken gab, was auch immer es sein mochte.

Diese Steine sahen definitiv so aus, als würden sie ein Geheimnis bergen. Hermine hatte zwar ihre Weihnachts-Dekorations-Aktion noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber das hier war nun um soviel interessanter. Sie überlegte sich, ob die Steine hier eine Art Durchgang verbargen, nach der Art des Hinterhofes im Tropfenden Kessel, wo die Mauer der Durchgang zur Winkelgasse war.- Aber nein, sagte sie sich, dafür ist es zu weit unten, da müßte man ja kriechen. Selbst ein Zauberer würde sich einen bequemen Durchgang schaffen. Der Gedanke an einen verborgenen Tresor überkam sie- naja- in der Muggelwelt waren sie meist in der Wand hinter Bildern oder vollgestopften Bücherregalen oder Wandteppichen. Aber in der Zauberwelt konnte man ein Geheimfach einfach in der Wand verbergen und brauchte keine Bilder oder Teppiche.

Hermine überlegte. _"Accio Feder, Accio Tinte, Accio Pergament!"_  
"Na, da wollen wir mal sehen!"sagte sie zu sich selbst, auf dem Boden sitzend, während Sie Feder, Tinte und Pergament auf dem Beistelltisch arrangierte und den Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, mit einem ersten Versuch das Geheimnis zu lüften. Zuerst ein paar Illusions-Zaubersprüche .... nichts...(A/:ok... ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie genau benennen soll. Es gibt ja diese Disillusions-Charms, aber wie das Gegenteil davon in Deutsch heißt, keine Ahnung!!!)

Es folgte ein _"finite incantatem" _und einige Kobinationen von Zaubern, die Verborgenes sichtbar machen sollen, zum Beispiel durch Licht oder Buchstaben oder Runen. Aber nach mehreren nicht erfolgreichen Versuchen war Hermine klar, dass dies ein sehr gut gehütetes Geheimnis war und es wohl einiger Recherchen in der verborgenen Abteilung der Hogwarts- wenn nicht sogar der Oxford-Bibliothek bedarf. Und wenn das nichts half,...na dann wüßte vielleicht der ehemalige Bewohner dieser Räume weiter. Sein enormes Wissen an Dunkler Magie würde bestimmt weiterhelfen.  
Die Idee, dass Severus Snape der Urheber und Schöpfer dieses rätselhaften Platzes sein konnte, kam ihr nicht.

Und damit erhob sie sich langsam vom Boden, rieb sich ihren linken, inzwischen eingeschlafenen Fuß, und humpelte ins Badezimmer.Danach rief sie Dobby herbei und bestellte eine große Kanne Tee mit Milch und Zucker und eine Schüssel Weihnachtsplätzchen und Schokolade und beendete nebenbei ihre Weihnachtsdekorationen.

Nachdem sie mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden war, gönnte sie sich eine lange warme Dusche, zog sich um, verließ ihre Räume durch das Büro, sicherte sie mit verschiedenen Abwehrzaubern und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Naja... vielleicht sollte sie bei Albus und Minerva vorbeischauen. Albus entging doch eigentlich nichts von dem, was in Hogwarts vor sich ging, vielleicht wußte er von dem Geheimnis in ihren Räumen und vielleicht hatte Minerva noch einen alten Zauber in der Hinterhand. "Aber nein", sage sie sich, "Wo bleibt denn mein Wissensdurst und meine Vorliebe Rätsel zu lösen und hatte ich nicht immer eine Lösung in einem der viel geliebten Bücher gefunden???"

Und mit diesem Gedanken ging sie durch die Bibliothek an das vorletzte Regal in der verbotenen Abteilung und nahm ein altes Buch aus dem Regal _"Wie Verborgenes sichtbar wird! - Zaubersprüche Reinblütiger __Zauberfamilien" _als ihr Blick auf ein zweites Buch fiel:_ "Familiengeheimnisse_ - _wie sichere ich mein Eigentum für kommende Generationen". _Mit diesen zwei Büchern ließ sie sich an einem Studientisch in der Bibliothek nieder und fing an zu lesen...... und merkte gar nicht, dass es draußen schon langsam dunkel wurde.

* * *

Severus hatte sich gleich eine Doppel-Portion Kopfschmerztrank verabreicht - für alle Fälle. Nach dem vorzüglichen Mittagessen hatte er dann seinen Winterumhang angezogen, Schal und Handschuhe und erst mal einen Schneespaziergang gemacht, zum Abschalten.

Wirli war überrascht, dass sein Meister das Mittagessen ganz aufgegessen hatte. Sonst war ihm immer der Appetit vergangen, aber dass er sogar mehr als sonst gegessen hatte, veranlaßte den Elfen zum Nachdenken. Er würde seinen Meister im Auge behalten. Dieses Verhalten war merkwürdig und völlig ungewohnt.

Severus kam nach fast 2 Stunden wieder nachhause, ordentlich durchgefroren und mit roten Ohren und roter Nase. Wirli nahm ihm den Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe ab und wußte, dass es jetzt Zeit für eine heiße Schokolade mit einem Schuß Wodka warobendrauf Sahne und Schokoladenstreusel.

Unaufgefordert brachte er das Tablett ins Wohnzimmer- wo es sich Severus in seinem Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte und sich ganz erstaunt umschaute.  
Wirli hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig dezente Weihnachtstimmung verbreitet durch ein bisschen Tannengrün, Nüsse, Äpfel, rote Kerzen und ein paar goldene Sterne. Nichts Kitschiges. Nein Harmonie durchströmte den Raum.

Es war etwas, was es Severus ganz warm um's Herz werden ließ. Ein Gefühl, das er zum ersten Mal in dem Jahr in Nürnberg verspürt hatte, ein Gefühl das all die Jahre bis heute in seinem Herz verborgen war. Severus merkte, dass seine Augen feucht wurden. Er schluckte.

Er mußte dieses Tagebuch wiederhaben!


	5. Recherchen und Pläne

**Disclaimer:** immernoch alles JKR und Warner und allen rechtmäßigen Inhabern. Immernoch nix meins. Auch nicht Severus Snape (leider).  
Ich hoffe, ihr erfreut Euch immernoch an dieser Geschichte und ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß. Noch schöne Weihnachtstage und so weiter.  
Ich spendiere auch eine Runde Weihnachtsplätzchen und für jeden eine Tasse heiße Schokolade mit einem Schuß Wodka, Sahne und Schokostreusel obendrauf!

* * *

**4. Kapitel**

**Recherchen und Pläne**

Es war 20.30 Uhr als Hermine auf die magische Uhr in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek blickte und wahrnahm, dass es draußen schon ganz dunkel war. Sie streckte sich, rieb sich die Augen und nahm die Füße von dem gegenüberstehenden Stuhl. Dann stand sie auf, nahm die zwei Bücher, legte Madame Pince einen ausgefüllten Ausleihzettel auf den Tisch und ging mit den Büchern unter dem Arm zurück in die Kerker.

Unterwegs traf sie Ginny , die gerade auf dem Weg in den  
Gryffindor-Turm war. Sie unterhielten sich kurz und Ginny sagte nur, dass Hermine beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle vermißt wurde.....aber da sie nun mit zwei Büchern unterm Arm angetroffen wurde, war klar, dass Hermine in der Bibliothek mal wieder die Zeit vergessen hatte. Hermine verabschiedete sich mit einem Gute-Nacht-Wunsch und der Erklärung, dass sie sich durch den Dobby, den Hauselfen, was bringen lassen würde. Ginny machte sie als Medi-Hexe immerwieder darauf aufmerksam, dass sie regelmäßiger essen sollte und auf gar keinen Fall sooft das Essen ausfallen lassen sollte! Hermine gelobte zum X-Mal Besserung und machte sich weiter auf dem Weg in ihre Räume.

Unterwegs ertappte sie noch zwei sich küssende Pärchen in den Fluren und zog noch rasch fünf Punkte von jedem ab und schickte die Ertappten zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume. "Na wenigstens war einer aus Slytherin... wenn ich schon 10 Punkte von Gryffindor und 5 Punkte von Ravenclaw abziehen mußte!" Und damit war sie dann endlich an der Tür zu ihren privaten Räumen angekommen. So - das war geschafft!

Sie rief Dobby zu sich, ließ sich einen Teller Kartoffelsuppe und ein paar Sandwichs bringen, Kürbissaft und noch eine Kanne Tee für nach dem Essen. Sie machte sichs im Sessel vor dem kamin gemütlich, nachdem sie die Suppe und die Sandwichs gegessen hatte und steckte die Nase wieder in das Buch. Zwischendurch machte sie sich Notizen von Zaubersprüchen, die sie am nächsten Tag ausprobieren wollte. Nach einiger Zeit, es war so gegen halb zwölf nachts, war sie so müde, dass sie aus dem Gähnen nicht mehr herauskam und sie ging ins Bett. Morgen war Sonntag, da konnte sie ja ausschlafen. Ein kurzer Besuch im Bad, der Wechsel in den Pyjama und dann ab ins Bett. Sie hatte den Kopf noch nicht ganz auf das Kopfkissen gelegt, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

Severus war in seinem Ohrensessel eingeschlafen und wurde erst wach, als es draußen schon ganz dunkel war. Er rief Wirli zu sich und teilte ihm mit, dass er nur ein paar Sandwichs und eine Kartoffelsuppe essen wollte und er solle ihm einen Krug Kürbissaft bringen. Nach dem Essen ging er die Treppe rauf ins Badezimmer, zog sich um und ging zu Bett, es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, auch wenn er nur nachgedacht hatte und sich erinnert hatte. Aber das konnte anstrengender sein, als ein Schultag mit Erstklässern und einer Doppelstunde mit Neville Longbottom wie er zu sagen pflegte. Und mit dieser Feststellung schlief er auch schon ein.

Sein Unterbewußtsein war ganz damit beschäftigt einen Plan zu machen, wie er am schnellsten und am besten an sein Tagebuch gelangen konnte. Aber jeder der Ideen erforderte die absolute Abwesenheit von Hermine Granger und das, das war schon fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Aber er konnte doch nicht einfach nach Hogwarts gehen, an ihrer Tür anklopfen und sagen: "Guten Tag, Miss Granger, verzeihen sie, ich muss mal kurz in ihre Räume, das heißt meine ehemaligen Räume, die sie jetzt seit Jahren bewohnen und etwas holen, dass ich damals vergessen habe!" - Nein! - Er hatte schließlich ein Image zu wahren. Das der großen schwarzen Fledermaus aus dem Kerker- nun das traf ja jetzt nicht mehr zu - aber das des bissigen, sarkastischen, schmierigen Bastards.

Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er Hermine in ihrer Schulzeit besonders nett behandelt. Im Gegenteil. Die Zeit nach der Schule, die Zusammenarbeit im Orden des Phönix und in der Schlacht... da war für Gefühlsduselei kein Platz gewesen. Er hatte es sich einfach nicht leisten können, die Maske fallen zu lassen. Und nachdem Voldemort besiegt war.... "Alte Angwohnheiten sterben nicht so schnell". Mit Hermoine gab es hier und da eine fachliche Diskussion, die für beide Seiten soweit auch gut verlief aber zu mehr kamen sie nicht. Wie denn auch. Keiner von beiden hatte je versucht eine Brücke zum anderen zu bauen, über die sie vielleicht einen Tages gehen konnten. Sollte er jetzt nach so langer Zeit versuchen, einen engeren Kontakt aufzubauen, sollte er sie um ein Treffen bitten, sollte er sie um Essen einladen.... er wußte nicht, wie er es anpacken sollte. Die Furcht, dass Hermine ihn ja überhaupt nicht sehen oder spechen wollte, war gegenwärtig. Was sollte er dagegen tun??? Und so verlief die Nacht in Träumen und Vorstellungen....

Am Morgen erwachte er dennoch ziemlich ausgeruht und der erste Gedanke galt ihr. Er würde sie zu einem Treffen hier in einem Landhaus einladen und ihre Reaktion abwarten. Aber welchen Grund sollte er für diese Einladung angeben. Am besten etwas, das ihre Arbeit betraf. Ja, das war diplomatisch.

Er sprang aus dem Bett, ging ins Badezimmer, duschte, zog sich an und ging runter zum Frühstück. Wirli hatte ihn schon im Badezimmer gehört und hatte schon das Frühstück auf den Tisch gebracht. Severus trank hastig eine Tasse Kaffee und knabberte an einem Croissant, als er den unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürte, die Einladung gleich zu verfassen. _"Wirli"- "Ja-Meister?" "Bitte_ _bring mir Feder, Tinte und Pergament und hole Taliesin!" "Ja, Meister!" _und mit einem "plopp" war der Elf verschwunden. Zwei Minuten später saß Severus am Tisch und war mit Schreiben beschäftigt, während Wirli den Adler auf die Stange setzte.  
Es war schon lange her, dass der Meister Taliesin zu sich bringen ließ anstelle Odin. In der Regel beförderte Odin die Post. Also mußte das hier von äußerster Wichtigkeit sein, sagte sich der Elf. Jemanden, den der Meister beeindrucken wollte. Und grinsend verließ der Elf das Eßzimmer.

_"Sehr geehrte Miss Granger"_nein, so kann ich nicht schreiben...  
_"Hallo Professor Granger" _.... nein auch nicht....  
aber vielleicht so:  
_An Miss Hermoine Granger  
Professorin für Zaubertränke  
__Merlin-Orden-Erster-Klasse_

_Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
__Hogwarts _

- ja- das war gut!!

_Einladung!  
__  
Hiermit lade ich sie zu einer fachlichen Diskussion  
__zur Verwendung von Mondstein in "Traumlosen"Schlaftränken ein.  
Die Diskussion findet am kommenden Mittwoch, den 19. Dezember 2009  
__ab 14.00 Uhr in meinem Landhaus statt._

_Um ihr Erscheinen wird gebeten. Eine Absage wird nicht akzeptiert._

_Da Sie noch nie in meinem Landhaus zu Gast waren, schicke  
__ich ihnen durch Taliesin einen Portschlüssel mit.  
__(eine Feder). _

Severus Snape

_Zaubertrankmeister_

So. Nun mußte er abwarten, abwarten und Tee trinken, wie die Muggel sagen. Er siegelte die Pergamentrolle und verzauberte sie so, dass nur Miss Granger die Rolle öffnen konnte und gab sie dem Steinadler zusammen mit der Feder. Der Steinadler flog umgehend los und Severus Snape fragte sich, wie Miss Granger reagieren würde, wenn sie heute am Sonntag Post per Adler bekam. Es war nicht einfach diese besonderen Tiere zu handhaben. Er teilte Wirli mit, dass er fertig mit dem Frühstück war und damit zog er sich in seine Bibliothek zurück, um sich Informationen für die in seinem Hause stattfindende Diskussionsrunde zu suchen. Dass nur sie beide diskutieren würden, davon hatte er nichts geschrieben und Severus grinste in sich hinein. Das würde interessant werden. Wenn sie überhaupt zu ihm kam. Ja, wenn .....

**Anmerkungen:**  
Taliesin ist ein Steinadler und Odin ist eine Sperbereule, die Namen habe ich von Keltischen und Nordischen Göttern übernommen  
nach dem HarryPotter-Lexikon ist Severus Snape 1960 geboren, sein Geburtstag ist nicht festgelegt. Nach der Zeittabelle waren Hermine (das Goldene Trio)  
1993/94 im 3. Hogwarts-Jahr, das heißt das 7. Schuljahr, auf das ich mich im Prolog bezogen habe, war 1997/1998. Meine Geschichte beginnt Mitte Dezember-11 Jahre nach dem 7. Schuljahr, also ist es das Jahr 2009 und Severus Snape ist 49 Jahre alt, wie ich eingangs erwähnte.

Taliesin ist ein Steinadler und Odin ist eine Sperbereule, die Namen habe ich von Keltischen und Nordischen Göttern übernommennach dem HarryPotter-Lexikon ist Severus Snape 1960 geboren, sein Geburtstag ist nicht festgelegt. Nach der Zeittabelle waren Hermine (das Goldene Trio)1993/94 im 3. Hogwarts-Jahr, das heißt das 7. Schuljahr, auf das ich mich im Prolog bezogen habe, war 1997/1998. Meine Geschichte beginnt Mitte Dezember-11 Jahre nach dem 7. Schuljahr, also ist es das Jahr 2009 und Severus Snape ist 49 Jahre alt, wie ich eingangs erwähnte. 


	6. Die Einladung

**Disclaimer:** immernoch alles JKR und Warner und allen rechtmäßigen Inhabern. Immernoch nix meins

An alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben, erst mal vielen lieben Dank!! Ich hoffe, Ihr seid gut ins Neue Jahr gekommen. Und schon hat uns der Alltag wieder, den ich Euch vielleicht ein wenig durch ein update dieser Story verschönern kann!

Eine Runde Buttertrüffeltee für alle, denn draußen ist es kalt und eklig naß. Ein paar Mon-Cherie hab ich noch und ein paar Plätzchen und los gehts:

* * *

**5. Kapitel  
**  
**Die Einladung**

Sonntag. Hermine hatte endlich einmal wieder eine ruhige Nacht - albtraumfrei und gut durchgeschlafen. Draußen war schon alles hell- es mußte gegen Mittag sein. Ein Blick auf die magische Uhr bestätigte, dass es bereits ein paar Minuten nach 12 Uhr war und Hermine stöhnte etwas. Naja - den halben Tag verschlafen, aber das war auch nötig gewesen, vielleicht konnte sie jetzt ausgeruht und mit neuem Tatendrang das Geheimnis in der Mauer lösen.

Noch in ihre Gedanken versunken, nahm Hermine plötzlich ein Geräusch in ihrem Arbeitszimmer wahr. Sie sprang aus dem Bett, griff ihren Zauberstab und stürmte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Als sie die Tür ruckartig öffnete hörte sie einen animalischen Schrei. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das große schöne Tier auf der Lehne des Bürostuhles sitzen sah.

"Na. Wo kommst Du denn her?" fragte sie den Adler. Der Adler blickte sie erhaben und erstaunt zugleich an, dann nickte er etwas mit dem Kopf und Hermine sah eine Pergamentrolle auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. "Aha, Du hast mir Post gebracht, Deine Herrschaft muß etwas ganz besonderes sein, so wie Du, mmh?" " Ich habe schon gehört, dass manche Zauberer Raben oder schwarze Eulen haben, aber einen Adler und noch dazu einen Steinadler, das ist edel!" Der Adler schien nicht weiter beeindruckt, blieb aber sitzen.

Hermine war nun sehr gespannt, griff nach Rolle und schaute auf das Siegel, das mußte das Siegel einer alten Reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie sein, als sie es sah, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Das Wappen der Familie Snape, eine Schlange und ein Adler auf schwarz-silbernem Grund. Aber was konnte Snape von ihr wollen? In dem Moment, in dem sie das Siegel erbrach, erhob sich der Steinadler und flog davon. "_Aha, er wartet also nicht auf eine Antwort", _sagte Hermine zu sich und entrollte das Pergament und las:

_Einladung!  
Hiermit lade ich sie zu einer fachlichen Diskussion  
__zur Verwendung von Mondstein in "Traumlosen"Schlaftränken ein.  
Die Diskussion findet am kommenden Mittwoch, den 19. Dezember 2009  
__ab 14.00 Uhr in meinem Landhaus statt.  
__Um ihr Erscheinen wird gebeten. Eine Absage wird nicht akzeptiert._

_Da Sie noch nie in meinem Landhaus zu Gast waren, schicke  
__ich ihnen durch Taliesin einen Portschlüssel mit.  
__(eine Feder). _

Severus Snape  
_Zaubertrankmeister_

Eine Einladung von Severus Snape. Fachliche Diskussion. Eine Absage wird nicht akzeptiert. Sie brauchte jetzt erst einmal einen Kaffee. "Dobby".Mit einem "Plopp" erschien der kleine Elf und schaute Hermine ganz glücklich an. "Oh. Guten Tag Miss Granger. Was kann Dobby für Miss tun, was wünschen Miss?" " Guten Tag, Dobby! Ich brauche eine Kanne Kaffee mit Milch, bitte ein paar Eier mit Schinken, etwas Toast mit Butter und etwas Marmelade!" " Sofort Miss, Dobby ist ja so froh, wenn er Miss zu Diensten sein kann!" Und mit einem weiteren "Plopp" war der Elf verschwunden, um sofort wieder mit dem Gewünschten zur Stelle zu sein. "Wo soll Dobby servieren, Miss?" "Stell es im Eßzimmer auf den Tisch, Dobby, ich komme sofort". Der Elf tat, wie ihm geheißen und verschwand wieder.

Hermine ging ins Eßzimmer, setzte sich an den Tisch und mixte sich erst einmal eine große Tasse Milchkaffee, trank gedankenverloren ein paar Schlucke, um wach zu werden. Dann wand sie sich dem Schreiben zu, das sie an die Kaffeekanne gelehnt hatte. Sie nahm den Toast, bestrich ihn mit Butter und aß abwechselnd dazu Ei mit Schinken. Das schien ihr momentan das Beste, um mit einem Kompliment von Severus Snape umzugehen. Ihr analytischer Verstand lief nach der ersten Tasse Kaffe schon fast auf Hochtouren.

1. Snape lud sie zu einer fachlichen Diskussion ein.  
Das hieß, er schätzte sie als kompetenten Gesprächspartner, von Gleich zu Gleich.  
2. Mondstein in Traumlosen Schlaftränken, war seit Jahren eine Herausforderung an jeden Zaubertrankmeister.  
Wenn Snape sie bei einer Dikussion zu diesem Themadabeihaben wollte, hieß das er traute ihr innovative Ideen zu, ja er zählte sie sozusagen zu den Top 30 Zaubertrankmeistern auf der Welt, denn nur wenige Auswerwählte befassten sich mit dieser schwierigen Materie auf diesem Gebiet.  
3. Eine Absage würde er auf keinen Fall akzeptieren.  
Das hieß, sie sollte auf jeden Fall dabei sein!  
4. Das war äußerst ungewöhnlich, untypisch, gar nicht "snapy"... was war der Hintergrund?

Zugegeben, sie hatten sich die vergangenen Jahre hier und da getroffen und über Zaubertränke und Artikel in den herausragenden Zaubertrankpuplikationen gesprochen. Meist wenn er oder sie einen Artikel veröffentlicht hatten, oder wenn sie eine Nachfrage hatte, aber das war selten vorgekommen. Ein paar Mal hatten sie sich auf einem Vortrag oder einem Kongreß getroffen, aber auch da war das "Miteinander" sehr eingeschränkt gewesen.

Professor Snape war eben freundschaftlichen Umgang nicht gewohnt. Wenn überhaupt die Teilnahme an öffentlichen Veranstaltungen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass es für Ihn schon zu ihrer Schulzeit für ihn eine Qual gewesen war, an den Hogwartsbällen teilzunehmen. Selbst bei der Ordensverleihung nach Voldemorts Untergang konnte man ihm anmerken, dass er nur ungern anwesend war. Ungern und gerne zugleich, so paradox wie es klingen mag.

Die Würdigung seiner Dienste, der Merlin Orden erster Klasse stand ihm vollends zu, gar keine Frage, auch die Dankbarkeit der Zaubererwelt, für die er sein Leben immer wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Es war eigenartig zu sehen, wie sehr dieser Mann versuchte seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er freute sich über dieses Zeichen der Anerkennung sehr, das wußte sie. Sie konnte sich an ihr drittes Schuljahr erinnern, als sie in der Heulenden Hütte waren und Snape Sirius gefangen setzen und den Dementoren übergeben wollte. Er war sich sicher dafür einen Orden 2. Klasse zu erhalten und dann ging alles anders aus.

Hermine wußte, dass dieser Mann kein leichtes Leben gehabt hatte. Im Grunde genommen war er immer einsam gewesen. Mußte es wohl auch sein -in seiner Zeit als Spion. Und doch,....niemand außer Albus und vielleicht Minerva standen ihm nah, oder waren ihm freundschaftlich verbunden. In diese Gedanken verstrickt, kam es ihr, dass auch weder sie, noch Harry oder andere vom Orden nach seinem Abschied in Hogwarts den Kontakt gesucht hatten. Es war, als sei ihnen allen dieser Mensch, Severus Snape nicht wichtig.

Und ihr Blick wanderte in ihren Räumen umher, für eine lange Zeit war dies das Zuhause von Severus Snape gewesen. Wer war eigentlich Severus Snape? Der Mensch hinter all diesen Mauern, die um ihn waren. Und sie spürte auf einmal ein ernsthaftes Interesse diesen Menschen kennenzulernen. Woher dieses Gefühl plötzlich kam, wußte sie selbst nicht. Vielleicht weil sie selbst all die letzten Jahre eine gewisse Einsamkeit verspürte. Stunden, die sie alleine und einsam durchlebte, wenn sie keinen Unterricht hatte, keine Tränke braute, nicht forschte, keine Bücher las, nicht mit Albus oder Minerva beim Teetrinken war.

Stunden in denen niemand wissen wollte, wer sich wirklich hinter dem Namen Hermine Jane Granger verbarg. Wo die Tarnung der Frau-Neun-Mal-Klug-und-Allwissend nicht mehr zählte, wo der Status des Kriegshelden und die Freundschaft zu dem berühmten Harry Potter nicht wichtig war.

Im Grunde genommen, waren sie sich beide sehr ähnlich und Hermine beschloß, dass sie den wahren Severus Snape kennenlernen wollte - vielleicht war er der Mann, der auch Hermoine Granger wirklich kennenlernen wollte.  
Und mit diesem Gedanken schob sie den Teller beiseite und las das Pergament abermals durch. Einen Portschlüssel...Die Feder...

Wo war die Feder? Sie ging zurück in ihr Arbeitszimmer und schaute sich um, auf dem Stuhl hatte der Steinadler eine Feder hinterlassen....


	7. Die fachliche Diskussion

**Disclaimer:** immernoch nix meins außer "Wirli" aber das hat nix zu sagen. Ich spiele mit JKR's Figuren, ich benutze sie, ich bade sie, ich obliviate sie und gebe alles brav zurück und wünsch' mir immernoch einen Severus Snape ganz für mich alleine!!! Danke an alle Reviewer/Innen, ich freue mich überjedes klitzekleineReview, also bitte macht weiter!!! Und hier kommt Kapitel6!

* * *

**6. Kapitel**

**Die fachliche Diskussion**

Es war Mittwoch, der 19. Dezember und es war kurz nach 13.00 Uhr. Severus war fertig mit dem Mittagessen und er war aufgeregt. Er schlich wie ein Panther in seinen Räumen umher und war gespannt, ob sie kommen würde. Eine Zusage hatte ihm Hermine Granger nicht geschickt. Nein. Hermine Granger würde den Portschlüssel nutzen und pünktlich um 14.00 Uhr hier in seinem Anwesen erscheinen. Das Angebot war verlockend und er wußte, dass sie bereit war ihre Intelligenz unter Beweis zu stellen und sich mit anderen Zaubertrankmeistern zu messen. _"Nur dass außer mir keiner da sein wird" _sagte er zu sich selbst. Dann gab er Wirli, seinem Hauselfen, noch ein paar Anweisungen und ließ sich in seinem Ohrensessel nieder. Das würde spannend werden.

Es war punkt 14.00 Uhr als im Foyer ein Plopp ertönte und Wirli und eine Frauenstimme zu hören waren. Severus erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Foyer. Seine Manieren hatte er all die Jahre nicht vergessen und so begrüßteer seinen Gast. Hermine Granger. Es war schon sehr slytherin sie mit einem Handkuss zu begrüßen- aber er wollte ja etwas von ihr. Wenn sie jetzt nur nicht mißtrauisch würde.

"Guten Tag Miss Granger! Ich sehe, sie sind meiner Einladung pünktlich gefolgt. Es freut mich, sie in meinem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen." Und er nahm ihre Hand, führte sie zu seinen Lippen, hauchte einen leichten Kuß auf ihren Handrücken und schaute sie an."Darf ich sie in mein Wohnzimmer bitten?" Hermine war sichtlich erstaunt und errötete leicht. Sie geriet etwas aus der Fassung und das nach all den Jahren, seit denen sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin war. Etwas stammelnd antwortete sie: "Oh ja. ähm. Guten Tag, Professor Snape.Vielen Dank für ihre Einladung. Ich fühle mich nun, äh, geehrt, dass sie meine Anwesenheit erwünscht haben." _Oh Hermine. Das fängt ja __schon gut an, du kannst noch keinen Satz zusammenhängend sprechen. Du bist nicht mehr seine Schülerin. Erinnere Dich. Von Gleich zu__Gleich. _Und sie folgte Snape ins Wohnzimmer.

Erstaunt sah sie sich um. Alles war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Hell. Das hatte sie ihm nicht zugetraut. Wo waren denn die anderen Gäste? War sie zu früh? War es der richtige Tag? Bestimmt. sonst hätte Snape schon längst etwas gesagt. Wieso war er überhaupt so freundlich? Sie nahm auf dem Sofa Platz und schaute ihn fragend an. Severus hob eine Auenbraue und fragte "Ja , Miss Granger?" - "Um. Sir. Ich wundere mich, wo die anderen Gäste bleiben?" "Ah. Ja. Nun, es wird sie vielleicht freuen zu hören, dass wir beide diese Diskussion alleine führen werden.Ich wollte mich nicht ihrer bezaubernden Gegenwart berauben und so habe ich Ihnen nicht abgesagt!" Hörte sie da etwas Humor in seiner Stimme? Die ganze Antwort war ohne jeglichen Sarkasmus. Hermine wunderte sich.

Sie würden also alleine sein. Was verbarg sich hinter dieser Einladung? Warum war er so überaus freundlich?Was hatte Snape vor?  
"Tee, Miss Granger?" - "Oh, ja bitte!" Severus bestellte Tee und mit einem "Plopp" erschien Wirli mit einem Tablett beladen mit einer großen Kanne Tee, 2 Tassen, Milch und Zucker. Einigen Plätzchen und Rosinenkuchen. Dann verschwand er wieder. Snape schenkte ihnen beiden ein und sah Hermine an. Was sie jetzt wohl gerade dachte. Legilimentik hatte er schon lange nicht mehr angewandt. Aber er würde es auch nicht tun ohne zu fragen. Und er nippte an seiner Tasse Tee. "Professor?" "Ja, Miss Granger?" "Nun, wo wollen wir beginnen?- ich meine mit der Diskussion?" Er verzog leicht die Mundwinkel und sagte: "Miss Granger, ich weiß ihren Eifer zu schätzen. Ich habe ihre Arbeit seit ihrer Schulzeit verfolgt und ich weiß, dass auch sie sich schon weitgehend mit diesem Thema in der Forschung auseinandergesetzt haben. Einige meiner Kollegen haben ihre Innovationen und Verbesserungen gelobt. Aber sei es, wie es ist. Diese Einladung war nur ein Vorwand, Miss Granger!"

Er erhob die Hand, als sie sprechen wollte. "Nein. Warten Sie! Ich versuche ihnen meine Beweggründe zu erklären. Ich weiß, dass wir nie besonders gut miteinander ausgekommen sind, schon während ihrer Schulzeit nicht. Die wenige Zeit, die wir gemeinschaftlich in der Arbeit für den Orden und der Bekämpfung Voldemorts verbracht haben, will ich nicht zählen, jeder von uns hat Opfer gebracht. Besonders Sie in der Zusammenarbeit mit mir, dem grießgrämigen, sarkastischen Tränkemeister von Hogwarts." "Sir?!" "Bitte unterbrechen Sie mich nicht! - Die wenigen Anlässe in der Öffentlichkeit, bei denen wir uns rein geschäftsmäßig trafen, haben auch nicht zu einer tieferen Beziehung beigetragen. Nun seien sie ehrlich, Miss Granger, hätten sie einer Einladung zu mir nachhause zugestimmt, wenn ich sie ohne Vorwand darum gebeten hätte?- Ich befürchte nein. Und das war der Grund, warum ich diese Diskussion ins Spiel brachte, trotz allem bin ich immernoch ein Slytherin und sie eine Gryffindor. Ich wußte, sie würden nicht widerstehen können. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir meine kleine List!"

Hermine war platt. Ihre Gedanken rasten wild durch ihren Kopf. Severus Snape hatte ihr in ein paar Sätzen mehr Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit entgegengebracht, als sie es jemals gedacht hatte und er hatte ihr mehr Komplimente gemacht, als sie es jemals erwartet hätte. Er hatte sie sogar gerechtfertigt und sie um Verzeihung gebeten für sein Handeln, den wahren Grund dieser Einladung zu verschweigen. Was war der wahre Grund? Was um alles in der Welt bewegte Severus Snape so sehr in seinem Innern, dass er zu solchen Mitteln und Wegen griff? "Sir. Weshalb wollten Sie mich treffen? Warum haben Sie mich wirklich eingeladen?"

_"Gryffindors - immer direkt zum Ziel! Wäre sie __auch gekommen, wenn ich sie einfach darum gebeten hätte? Ich muß es wissen. Nein Severus, das würde alles zerstören. Du willst doch das Tagebuch wiederhaben. Also __spiel Dein Spiel! Nein, ich habe nach all den Jahren ein Versprechen mir selber gegenüber einzulösen. HAB VETRAUEN! Wenn Voldemort vergangen ist, versuche __Dein Leben zu leben, versuche zu vertrauen! _

"Miss Granger, ich bin kein umgänglicher Mensch, das wissen Sie. Jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, kommt in meinem Tagesplan nicht vor. Das Wort _Vertrauen_ gab es in meinem Wortschatz so gut wie nicht ebenso wenig wie _Hoffnung, Sehnsucht, Liebe._- Schauen Sie mich nicht so an, auch ein Severus Snape hat ein Herz! Sie glauben nicht, wie schwer es mir fällt über all das zu sprechen. Und dass gerade Sie es sind, deren Hilfe ich bedarf! Und seien Sie versichert, ich tue mir sehr schwer damit! Ich hoffe, dass sie diese Unterredung vertraulich behandeln und auch nicht mit Abus, Minerva oder dem Rest des Goldenen Trios darüber sprechen!"

Hermine wußte jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr was los war. Severus Snape sprach mit ihr, wie mit einem alten Vertrauten. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er selbst mit Albus so sprach. Was war nur mit diesem Menschen los? Ja, sie wollte ihn kennenlernen, sein wahres Ich. Bei Merlin, das ging beinahe allesso schnell! Er klang fast verzweifelt. Keine Spur von einer Mauer, etwas Furcht und Hoffnung lag in seinen Augen, ja er blickte sie vertrauensvoll an. Diese schwarzen Augen, so tief, so voller Schmerz und voller Sehnsucht. Sie saß nicht dem Ex-Todesser, dem sarkastischen Bastard der Hogwarts-Kerker gegenüber, sondern dem Menschen Severus Snape. Ja- jetzt war sie an der Reihe.

"Sir. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass alles, was Sie mir anvertrauen, unter uns bleibt, ich auch nicht mit Albus, Minerva oder Harry und Ron darüber sprechen werde. Sir, bitte, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Gut, Miss Granger. Als ich meine Räumlichkeiten in Hogwarts damals quittiert und verlassen habe, habe ich etwas vergessen. Etwas, das mir sehr viel bedeutet. Es stammt aus der Zeit, bevor ich zum Dun- bevor ich zu Voldemort kam. Ich habe all die Jahre nicht mehr daran gedacht, bis vor ein paar Tagen. Es gibt ein Geheimfach in diesen Kerkern, das ich vor fast 30 Jahren dort eingerichet habe. Miss Granger, ich muß den Inhalt unbedingt wieder haben! Bitte gewähren Sie mir Zugang zu Ihren Räumen!"


End file.
